Dr. Marihelson
Dr. Marihelson is back home after having spent many years investigating how the World Water War turned into a nuclear conflict, but he has changed a lot. When he left he was a kind and good looking monster, but his exposure to radiation has had terrible effects on his physique and behavior! Role: Support __TOC__ Overview Dr. Marihelson is the reward monster in the Winter Meltdown Team Race. He has healing moves, but all the while having Poison moves, Reverse Healing moves, moves to heal enemies, etc. Pros: * Great trait * Multiple tricks up his sleeve like Reverse Healing (paired with Double Healing), Stun, Poison and Curse while still being able to heal his team. * Mostly low stamina costs and cooldowns * Access to AoE Control Cons: *A lot of 50% chance moves *Stats are underwhelming for current meta *If the reverse healing doesn’t land or the enemy has NER, his main gimmick (healing the enemy team) is pointless. *Relies on gimmicks, tricks and illusions too often *Reverse Healing process takes at least 2 turns *Radiocaesium, one of his better skills, costs a whopping 41 Stamina to use *Most good moves are AoE, therefore area dodge monsters aren't affected Recommended Moveset Negative Healing *Mutagenesis (AoE 35 Special dmg + Reverse Healing, 25s, 2 CD) *Radiocaesium (AoE 30 Dark dmg + Stun + 50% chance Poison + 50% chance Curse, 41s, 2 CD) *Hormesis (Team 30% Heal + AoE 30% Heal, 19s, 1 CD) *Ionizing Radiation / Radon Baths / Caesium 137 (Team Double Healing + Enemy Team Double Healing, 22s, 0 CD) / (45 Dark dmg + Team 40% Heal, 16s, 3 CD) / (50 Dark dmg + Stun + 50% chance Poison + 50% chance Curse, 29s, 1 CD) Since this monster mainly relies on healing enemies to win, you want him to go first so you can use Mutagenesis on the whole enemy team to give them reverse healing. After you've done this, you can use Ionizing Radiation to prepare what you'll do next. When you use Hormesis, it won't take away 30% of all enemies health, but 60%. Radiocaesium can act as a finisher. This moveset is risky but can be rewarding in the end at the same time. Recommended Runes: 2 Speed, 1 Life; 3 Team Speed; 3 Speed Recommended Allies *Any monsters with Reverse Healing just like Dr. Marihelson will help him out a lot. If Dr. Marihelson misses his Reverse Healing move, then someone like Holter's Bodyguard or Alces' Pet could possibly help back him up and possibly do some damage to the enemy team too. *Guard Down users are also VERY useful, considering all the 50% chance moves Marihelson has. Best choices for this are Shademoon, Al Canine and Sunblast. *Warmaster Sherezar is also a good choice. Since his trait can apply True Vision to all of his allies, including Marihelson, he can make Marihelson land all of his effects guaranteed. He also has team status caster Cooldown Protection, giving Marihelson 3 immunities. Counters *We can't forget the fact that Dr. Marihelson has the Abomination trait, so this will make him hard to deny. Any monsters that use NER (Negative Effects Removal) can literally make this monster useless though. Goldfield can use Forget Problems, which is an AoE NER move that also gives his team Stamina at the same time, and makes Dr. Marihelson's Reverse Healing move useless. *You can also finish this monster off with a good attacker, such as Talos the Forgotten Artifact, or Taiga after you've done NER. If there are monsters with the Bulwark trait and other traits like that, like Zyla the Faithful, then it is sort of a gamble to use any of Dr. Mahirelson's healing moves on them anyway. *You can also stack debuffs on this guy to make him weak, with monsters like Mirak and Xiron the Ruby. Category:Dark Monsters Category:Abomination Category:Superheroes book Category:Undead book Category:Winter Book Category:Race monsters Category:Status Caster Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Denier Category:Curser Category:PER Users Category:Cause Trait Disabled Category:Cause Poison Category:Healer Category:Cause Stun Category:Causes Curse Category:Causes Reverse Healing